Light Mauve
by Lyn908
Summary: HPxover AUpostDH, AUpostBankJob. Hints of slash. How do you keep one of the Ocean's crew from stealing your wallet? Quite easily if you're Harry Potter. Oneshot, drabble-like.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Ocean's trilogy. Which is such a shame. .:Rolls eyes:. Honestly though, if I owned the Ocean's crew, Benedict would be screwing Linus while the others watched.**

**A/N: I'm shameless I know. To actually go this far… I don't think it's that great, but an Ocean's/HP xover has been nagging me. This was originally supposed to be a drabble but it got away from me and I had to add Danny… and Reuben and Linus. Shameless. This is a Oneshot but please read and review! **

**Warnings: Hints of slash. No pairings. AU post DH, AU post Bank job. **

* * *

"Excuse me?" Amused green eyes watched him in the mirror behind the bar. "Do you mind?"

Rusty gently dropped the man's wallet back in his coat pocket immediately. "Sorry 'bout that. My watch got caught."

The man's eyes gleamed in the darkness. "Of course. And the last two times?"

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely as he could, mind racing as he gave a winning smile and ran his eyes over the man's form suggestively. "I'm not aware that we've met before."

"We haven't," the younger man said as he downed the rest of his whiskey and stood to leave. "You should watch who you try to con old man. Others wouldn't be as forgiving as me."

Rusty gaped as he watched the man leave. "Well damn."

---

"What was that about?" Danny asked as he slid into the booth next to Linus.

Rusty slumped. "I've lost my touch."

Danny choked on a laugh forcing him to spit out his drink. "What?"

Rusty nodded to the exit that the green eyed man had left through. "You saw that guy right?"

"Yeah."

"Not only did he catch me trying to lift his wallet three times, he didn't fall for my charm."

Rueben laughed as he caught on. "Let me get this straight. You couldn't charm the fruitiest lookin' guy in this joint?"

"Hey!" Rusty protested. "He wasn't that obvious!"

"He was wearin' a pink shirt."

"Actually," Linus said, "it was more of a light mauve."

"Doesn't matter."

"Well it sort of does. I mean light mauve has more blue than regular mauve or pink would."

"Linus!" The three men exclaimed.

"Can we get back to the matter at hand?" Rusty said as pulled the bowl of mixed nuts over to him.

"Why were you trying to lift this kids wallet in the first place?"

"Well he's staying at the Bellagio."

"So?" Linus prodded when no more information was given.

"He's cleared Benedict of a three quarters of a million, and he's only been there four days."

That gained Rueben's attention. "And he's still alive? Impressive. But why're you givin' the kid such a hard time over sometin like dat?"

"Well the first time I was hungry."

"You were hungry?" Linus asked, his voice dripping with disbelief. "What kind of reason is that to steal from someone? We just did a job!"

"Yeah, but I didn't have any cash on me. Seemed a shame to pay with credit for a burger."

Danny nodded in understanding. "Understandable. But if he caught you the first time why keep going?"

Rusty sighed. "I don't know. The challenge maybe? When he caught me it was insane. I still don't get it. I mean one second I'm executing the perfect lift, the next he's got my wrist in his hand and this look of amused annoyance on his face. Like I was nothing to worry about."

"Ouch."

"Tell me about it."

"So did you-"

"Yep."

"I hope you-"

"Of course."

"Didn't work?"

"Would I have tried a third time?"

"Good point."

Linus snorted while Rueben watched on with a look of pride. "I hate it when you two do that."

"So… does this mystery man have a name?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, Benedict called him Harry Potter. Can't find out a damn thing about him though. It's like he appeared out of nowhere."

Linus gave him a thoughtful look. "Want me to see what I can find out? I might be able to find someone you've missed."

Rusty perked up. "Would you? I wouldn't mind knowing more. Besides he's got the cutest accent, sounds British."

Reuben rolled his eyes. "Yeah, 'cause an Englishman by the name of Harry Potter won't be hard to find at all."

"Must you be so negative," Rusty sighed as he slouched down in the booth.

"Look Rusty, you ever consider maybe he's a con like us?" Reuben pointed out as he lit a cigar. "I mean he caught you three times, three! Did he call the authorities? Rat you out to anyone? He must be in the business."

Danny smiled. "Reuben you're a genius."

Rusty cocked an eyebrow. "He is?"

"Well if this Harry Potter is European and in the business…"

Rusty grinned as he stole Danny's drink. "Reuben you're a genius."

---

Harry sighed as the woman on the phone nattered on and on in his ear. Sending an apologetic look to Terry Benedict, he once again attempted to take control of the conversation. "Mione hush. I'm on my way back right now."

"Yes I'll be back in time for my godchild's birth."

Benedict watched on in amusement, glad that the young man would be leaving before he won more money from his casino.

"Hermione calm down, your water hasn't even broken yet. I'll be home in time."

"Goodbye Hermione," Harry said quickly as he hung up the phone.

"Everything all right Mr. Potter?" Benedict asked as his porters loaded one of the hotel cars with the young man's luggage.

"Ah, just my best friend stressing about her third child," Harry said as he rolled his eyes. "She'll be fine."

Benedict smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. I'm just sorry that your stay had to be cut short. I hope you choose the Bellagio for any future trips to Vegas."

"I'm sure I will. It was an enjoyable vacation, for the most part-" Harry was once again cut off by the ringing of his cell phone.

"Your friend again?" Benedict asked. "I see. Goodbye then Mr. Potter. I hope you have an enjoyable trip home."

"Thank you, I will," Harry said as he flipped open the cell while the driver closed his door and sat behind the wheel while. "Hold on a sec Hermione," he said as he pushed the button to raise the privacy screen before casting a discreet silencing spell. "What's wrong?"

"_Oh Harry, you're really coming back right?"_

He rolled his eyes. You would think that he was her husband instead of Ron. "Yes Hermione."

"_Good, I've been so worried about you over there. You haven't lost too much money have you?"_

"When have you ever known me to lose?" He asked with a smirk. "But I do have one piece of advice for if you ever come to Vegas. Make sure you have anti-theft charms on your wallet."


End file.
